Batteries are key components in electrical energy storage and power sources in mobile electronics, electric cars, smart grids, and many more. The worldwide battery market is expanding due to increasing demand. Lithium ion batteries (LIBs) are the choice system in most applications due to higher performance compared to other batteries. However, LIB may undergo thermal runaway and eventually catch fire and explode under special conditions, posing serious safety issues. Batteries with deteriorated state of heath may be more prone to thermal runaways. Thus, it may be crucial to know the SOH (state of health) of a battery in the course of cycle life. Current Battery Management Systems (BMS) may not allow the SOH of batteries to be assessed accurately, therefore there are more and more reports on batteries thermal events including in laptop computers, cell phones and electric cars. Thus, there is a need for an improved battery testing.